


wajah tidur sang ngengat wanita.

by madeh18



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Betrayers Couple, Episode 369-371, F/M, Kwangmin Couple, Platonic Relationships, Traitors Couple, Tur Ngengat Harimau
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Wanita itu sangat konyol jika sudah mulai berbicara. Seperti burung beo, tidak akan berhenti dan tidak masuk akal. Namun, kali ini ia berkesempatan melihat betapa damai wajah Somin saat tidur.Bahkan Kwangsoo tergoda menyingkap sedikit helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi lebar wanita itu.[untuk event RPF Blast]





	wajah tidur sang ngengat wanita.

**Author's Note:**

> Variety show Running Man milik rumah produksi Urban Works Media dan didistribusikan oleh saluran televisi SBS di Korea Selatan.  
> Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya dan (mungkin) bukan kehidupan asli anggota RM.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Tidak seperti ketika mereka berangkat, Somin menjadi sedikit pendiam saat perjalanan pulang. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Beberapa menit setelah lepas landas pun, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Mungkin masih tidak percaya ia akan kembali ke Korea setelah perjalanan menegangkan mereka.

“ _Oppa_ , lihat awan itu.” Somin berseru pada pria di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk kaca jendela.

“Hm?” Kwangsoo menanggapi dengan enggan, tentu saja ia sama lelahnya dengan Somin. Namun wanita ini masih saja mengajaknya berbicara.

“Awannya berbentuk ngengat,” kata Somin sambil tertawa.

_'Wanita aneh.'_

“Kau lelah. Tidurlah, Somin.” Kwangsoo menghela napas sambil tersenyum kesal.

“Ah. Aku benar-benar melihatnya, tapi tadi sudah tidak ada saat _Oppa_ mau melihatnya.”

“Kalau begitu kau sedang berdelusi.”

“Mau melakukan permainan dengan buku-buku lagi?” Ia melakukannya lagi. Mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil sibuk sendiri mencari beberapa majalah. Kemudian tersenyum penuh harap.

“Somin, aku mau tidur.” Lelah. Kwangsoo lelah. _‘Tidakkah kau mengerti, Somin?’_

“Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur." Bibir tipisnya mengerucut sebal dan menjerat fokus mata pria di sebelahnya selama beberapa detik. “ _Oppa_?”

Kwangsoo bangun dari lamunan, cukup terkejut. “Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tidur sekarang.” Pria itu mengatur posisi duduknya menghadap depan, bersiap menutup mata.

“ _Oppa_ ,“ Kwangsoo sudah menutup mata, bergeming saat wanita itu berusaha menarik dan mendorong lengannya, “ah, tidak seru sekali.”

Somin menatap keluar jendela lagi, menikmati gumpalan awan yang melayang berjajar dengan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi.

Lama kelamaan ia bosan juga. Kemudian ikut tertidur dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat jendela.

 

* * *

 

Kwangsoo terbangun seketika akibat keinginannya untuk buang air kecil. Wanita di sebelahnya tak diduga justru sedang tertidur pulas. Membuatnya menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil.

_‘Rupanya burung beo ini bisa tidur juga.’_

Sekembalinya ia dari toilet, Somin masih tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat cukup damai ketika ia mencoba melihat lebih dekat.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah wanita itu, melihat lebih dekat lagi. Memerhatikan bagaimana udara kasat mata berembus teratur dari hidung Somin. Kwangsoo mengulurkan tangannya, tergoda mengerjai dengan mencubit hidung wanita itu yang entah kenapa kini terlihat menggemaskan.

_‘Ah. Sedang apa aku?’_

Namun ia berhenti, menimang apakah perbuatannya terlalu berlebihan. Wajah Somin terlalu damai, ia jadi tak tega mengganggu. Lain cerita mungkin kalau saja wanita itu sedang terjaga. Kwangsoo tak akan segan mengerjai.

Ia diam sejenak. Jika diperhatikan kembali, beberapa helai rambut menghalangi mata dan sebagian kecil wajah wanita itu. kwangsoo kembali tergoda mengulurkan tangannya. Kini menyibak helaian rambut cokelat yang kini modelnya tak bergelombang lagi dengan perlahan. Khawatir jika tiba-tiba Somin terbangun.

Sebentar saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menarik kembali tangannya. Dengan segera kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menghadap depan, kaget karena wanita itu sedikit bereaksi. Lalu ia memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur juga.

Somin sepertinya belum bangun karena suasana masih hening, tetapi entah kenapa perasaannya belum tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit Kwangsoo membuka mata, melirik ke arah samping kirinya. Benar saja, wanita itu masih tertidur.

_‘Lalu perasaan tidak enak apa ini?’_

Apa jangan-jangan Somin sedang berpura-pura tidur juga?

...

...

...

_‘OH. SIAL!’_

Rupanya kamera gopro yang ada di pangkuan Somin masih menyala. Bukan tidak mungkin perbuatannya tadi terekam.

Kwangsoo panik bukan main. Ia benar-benar ingin menghapus perbuatan konyolnya tadi. Namun setelah ia periksa, kejadian tadi masih bersambung dengan adegan mereka untuk keperluan syuting. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa asal menghapusnya.

_‘Ayo berpikir. Berpikirlah dengan cerdas, Lee Kwangsoo.’_

 

* * *

 

Ide brilian muncul beberapa hari setelah mereka kembali ke Korea. Meskipun tidak begitu membantu karena pasti staf sudah menonton adegan tersebut, ia harus tetap berusaha agar setidaknya tidak ditayangkan. Sebab yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah tersebar ke para anggota lain, terutama Somin tentu saja.

Kwangsoo memutuskan untuk menelepon sang produser.

 

* * *

 

Beberapa minggu kemudian, dengan jantung berdebar ia menonton siaran episode 371. Berharap sang produser dan staf mengabulkan permintaannya sekaligus menutup mulut mengenai adegan tersebut.

Setelah satu setengah jam ia menonton dengan cermat, tak ada adegan memalukan tersebut tampil di layar kaca. Kwangsoo bersyukur sekali.

Walaupun di episode sebelumnya adegan Somin melempar koin padanya tetap ditampilkan, setidaknya yang menjadi masalah terbesar tidak ada.

Kru Running Man memang yang terbaik. Setelah ini Kwangsoo tak akan ragu mentraktir sang produser dan staf yang terlibat untuk minum.

 

* * *

 

“Hmm, perasaan adegan kami di pesawat pas pulang direkam juga deh. Kenapa tidak ditampilkan ya?” Somin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri saat menonton siaran ulang syutingnya pada episode 371. “Mungkin kurang seru kali ya.” Beruntung ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut pada kru karena memang bukan merupakan kuasanya.

Walaupun sebenarnya keberuntungan kali ini berpihak pada Kwangsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Fandom RPF dan Korea PERTAMA yang saya tulis.  
> (2) Sebelumnya saya tidak tahu bahwa ada nama Jeon Somin lain yang merupakan anggota band K.A.R.D, jadi saya tandai tag nama Somin dengan keterangan 'Running Man'  
> (3) Saya baru menonton program RM selama kurang lebih sebulan.
> 
> Jadi, mohon maaf saya hanya bisa menulis seperti ini dan banyak kesalahan. Fandom rumah saya anime/manga, saya belum terbiasa dengan Bahasa Korea juga.
> 
> Mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun ya, para pembaca tercinta. Terima kasih sudah mampir!
> 
> ((Terima kasih banyak juga untuk Kak Irina karena sudah menyelenggarakan event yang membuat saya "ingin" menulis rpf. Akhirnya kesampaian juga:3))


End file.
